The Summer House
by shygurl23
Summary: A love affair in the 1900s between children of the most prominent rival families of Tree Hill ended quickly both having arranged marriages to others. Once tragedy happens a town is haunted forever. Now 2007, the summer house is being rented. H,B,L,N,J,P.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of their characters and blah blah blah. **

**Hope you liked. I don't know if I should continue this story but if you guys like I will. It could be considered a one shot but I have a story to go with it. I have many story ideas for this particular story. This story is set in present time after this chapter. I just needed some history for future chapters when I need it. Most of the OTH characters are in this story. Reviews are welcomed. **

_**Prologue**_

_100 years earlier…_

Everyone has a soul mate. Either it be in one lifetime or another. Some will meet theirs, others will not. It's called fate.

There is a saying that true love never dies.

It's true.

It's a love that will never die between two people and an eternity of haunted love if they happened to be taken away from each other.

This happened between two unlikely people. They were total opposites and constantly fighting. Everybody knew that they would always hate each other. Nobody worried when the two ignored each other or when they didn't talk for days, or so they thought. Stolen glances and secret smiles kept the couple happy.

They were supposed to keep their romance a secret because of who their families were. In the early 1900s the Davis and Roe families have been enemies since anybody could remember. Both were prominent families in the community. Richer than anybody could imagine at the time. At the young age of 16 both the son of the Roe family and the daughter of the Davis family knew they shouldn't like each other. But they did. Eugene Roe was a handsome man with blond hair and Penelope Davis was a beautiful young lady with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

For two years they kept their romance a secret. Until one day changed everything. The Roe family found a wife for their son. An arranged marriage it was. Eugene and Penelope were devastated and were eager to find a way out of it for Eugene.

The next day Penelope's family told her she had to be married by her eighteenth birthday. They figured the only way to get her married was for it to be arranged. The Davis family thought her daughter hated men because she never went out with any. But she did, secretly, and his name just happened to be Eugene Roe.

The young couple couldn't do a thing for Penelope was sent off that exact day to meet her 'fiancé'. Eugene and Penelope never saw each other again till two years later.

Both were already married. Eugene married a tall, beautiful golden locked hair girl by the name of Elizabeth. They were happily married and were soon expecting a baby. Over time Penelope slipped out of Eugene's mind. A year into his marriage with Elizabeth he found out that Penelope married a man by the name of Jacob. A well off man who would bring pride and joy into the Davis clan. Eugene was furious because Penelope never said goodbye or even acknowledged their once shared love. So he decided to give his heart fully to Elizabeth.

One day Penelope returned back to her hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina with Jacob. She wasn't happy. Her beautiful deep chocolate eyes were always filled with sorrow and loneliness. Jacob cheated on her and never respected her for he always abused her when she didn't do what he said; he only respected her in front of family, friends and business associates. Everybody thought he was a perfect gentleman but Penelope knew better. She thought returning to Tree Hill would bring back her happiness until one day her heart broke into a million pieces.

The man she loved with all her heart was happily married to that Elizabeth woman. She and Elizabeth went way back. Both hated each other. Once Penelope found out Elizabeth was pregnant with Eugene's baby, Penelope made sure she always found a way to get into a verbal fight with the woman or embarrass Eugene in public.

Eugene at first thought Penelope was trying to ruin his happiness so he fought back with her. Always showing off Elizabeth at functions for his family or buying her extravagant presents. To the world Eugene and Elizabeth were the perfect couple and were always invited to every party and important function.

Elizabeth knew who Penelope was to Eugene. She was his first love. Eugene confided in her one stormy night and told her everything about Penelope. Though he did not know that Penelope and Elizabeth were once best friends turned into bitter enemies. He still did not know either.

For over a year since her return, Penelope became pregnant by Jacob. She was depressed because she didn't want to carry their baby for it wasn't out of love. Though the small being growing inside her made her happy. Elizabeth and Eugene's baby was born a few months back.

Over the past few months Eugene and Penelope eventually came onto good terms. Though both never mentioned their past. It was forgotten by the other as both thought, so why bring it up. Penelope was jealous over the love of her first love and his wife. Eugene looked at Elizabeth in a way he never looked at Penelope. Penelope became skinny and had baggy eyes as the nights with Jacob seemed to get worse but once she told him she was pregnant, it had only gotten worse than before. He accused her of adultery and slapped her. He never slapped her on the face; only hit her on her stomach, back, or legs for the bruises couldn't be seen in the public eye.

The bruise on her face she tried to cover up with new make-up. But her eyes were the key to her soul. Only one person could see through her and that was Eugene Roe. Eugene began noticing over the past few months that Penelope was unhappy and getting skinnier. He noticed the loneliness in her once wild and mischievous eyes. She wasn't outgoing as she once used to be either he took note. Then one surprise encounter on the street downtown she blurted out to him that she was finally pregnant with Jacob's baby and left the way she came. Eugene couldn't believe it, he didn't want to. He soon busied himself with his baby son named Matthew and his wife Elizabeth.

One night he was taking a stroll with his baby son when he saw Penelope leaving her house in a hurry. She looked torn and tired. For a second it looked like her dress was torn. He decided to follow her and ended up at a park by the river. She was crying. Eugene went over and found her neck bruised and the front of her dress torn. He was beyond furious. Who could do that to his precious Penelope? That moment he decided he would take care of Penelope forever and never let anybody hurt her again. Though it wouldn't be an easy task doing so.

Penelope opened up to him and told him everything about what Jacob has done to her and what he accused her of when she told him she was pregnant with their child. They talked for hours and could have kept going until baby Matthew started crying. Eugene forgot all about him and told Penelope she could sleep in the guest bedroom at his house. Needless to say, Elizabeth was furious. She didn't want Penelope around, especially around Eugene because Eugene was hers.

Over the next few months Jacob was furious of what Penelope did. He soon joined forces with Elizabeth to turn Penelope and Eugene against each other. Jacob didn't really care what happened to Penelope but Penelope was his and nobody was going to take her away from him. If he couldn't have her then nobody would. For months they were planning to do something to Penelope once she had her baby. Penelope moved into a house by the beach and woods that Eugene bought for her. A house that nobody knew where she and Eugene would share their love for each other.

Soon Penelope gave birth to a girl named Jennifer. After Jennifer was born, Jacob wanted Penelope to return home. He promised he would never hurt her again; he just wanted to get to know his daughter. Jacob made a proposition that if she returned home with Jennifer, he wouldn't make her affair with Eugene Roe public and ruin both their families' reputation.

Penelope didn't buy into it and decided to be the first woman in Tree Hill to file for a divorce. One summer night when Penelope was alone at the beach house she was confronted by Elizabeth and Jacob. She got into a fight with both of them about Eugene. Eugene was off on a business trip in New York to see if he could get a book he written published, which probably would considering his status in society.

When Eugene returned home a week later he went to the house he shared with his wife Elizabeth first. He played with Matthew and wondered why it was so quiet. The butler said that Elizabeth hasn't been home in a week though he suspected she came home at night. He became worried and in the pit of his stomach he knew something was terribly wrong, he felt it when he was in New York too. He didn't know if he should look for Penelope or Elizabeth first. Even though Eugene didn't particularly love Elizabeth he did care for her because she was his wife and the mother of their child. He decided to go searching for Elizabeth first and then go visit Penelope at the beach house later.

Eugene couldn't find Elizabeth anywhere. So he gave up for the night and headed towards the beach house. For what he witnessed forever scarred him for life. Penelope was covered in blood. Eugene started crying and called for the police and doctor immediately even though he was knew he was too late.

Jacob left town with baby Jennifer and was never seen again. Elizabeth was off visiting her parents. Eugene spent months with the detectives trying to figure out who murdered Penelope. They suspected Jacob in the end since he left immediately with Jennifer back to California. But with Jacobs family wealth and the Davis clan still in mourning over their only daughter didn't suspect Jacob for anything. They blamed everything on the Roe family since it was Eugene that found Penelope. They found out that Eugene bought the beach house for Penelope too.

Eugene was arrested. The Roe family fought hard against the justice system and eventually Eugene was considered innocent for he was in New York and had alibis. The love affair between Penelope and Eugene became known to the world and was the biggest gossip amongst the upper class for years to come. Elizabeth still wanted Eugene and was glad that Penelope was out of the way. Now she, Elizabeth, and Eugene could live happily ever after. Though that it is far from what Eugene had in mind. Eugene became severely depressed over the death of Penelope as the months dragged on. Penelope Davis' murder case was unsolved and was to never be reopened by the order of the Davis family.

The beach house was abandoned and soon became known as being haunted by the younger kids in the community for they swear that they see Penelope's ghost in the windows crying.

A year after Penelope's death, Eugene committed suicide.

_A true love never dies…_


	2. Welcome to Tree Hill

**Thanks for all the reviews. ****J**** I have so many ideas for this story and I didn't know which one to pick so I did 'iny, mini, miny, mo' (I don't know if that is how you spell but o well) haha...so I hope this idea works. All the main characters, teen wise, will be in this story. If they don't show up in this chapter they will later on when I need them to be. **

**Chapter One- Welcome to Tree Hill**

"_Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina"_

Looking out the car window Haley grimaced at reading the sign when they entered the city limits. She couldn't believe her parents were making her move. Who cares about some stupid old case or inheritance her dad had to help with. Why did they need to come all the way to the other side of the country for something like that? Couldn't these people get a lawyer who currently lived in Tree Hill?

_**A few days earlier…**_

Seventeen year old Haley James thought her life was over. School was out for the summer and she was excited to spend the summer vacation reading all her new books. She couldn't wait to sit on the beach and read a good novel during the middle of the day. Planning it to be a perfect summer by reading two or three different books each week. When she arrived at her simple, white, two story home in California she found a moving truck in the driveway and her parents packing their things in a rush.

"Mom what's going on?" asked Haley getting mad and stomping to find where her mom was.

"Oh honey, Dad got a phone call this morning from an old friend and we need to head back to his hometown for the summer." said Lydia James from the dining room packing her china closest.

"Ugh. Well can't I just stay here in Cali then? I'm sure Aunt Camilla would let me stay with her since it's only going to be the summer. Why does dad even need to go back to his hometown? Doesn't he have a murder trial case thing he needs to do here? Plus I want to spend the summer with my friend's mama. Wait. Mom? Why are you packing our china? " asked Haley as she stood in the middle of the dining room.

Her father has a good reputation being a successful lawyer. Jim James was a good man with a good heart, and would do anything to help out his family and friends. Haley was used traveling a lot with her parents because her dad was always willing to help friends in need of a lawyer. It didn't matter where they were, he would always help. Lydia James was a very spontaneous woman and was always moving. She couldn't sit still for the life of her. She loved to have fun and bring people over for lunch or dinner. Haley was quite the opposite.

"Well honey, your father doesn't know how long we'll be gone for sure. And since it is your father's hometown we wanted to spend a lot of time catching up with his family too while were there. Were still talking about it but we think you should finish your senior year at Tree Hill High School." said her mother.

All Haley could do was just stare at her mom in shock. She couldn't leave California. Her whole life was here. She knew where her place was in school, who her friends were, and she always went to school here in California. No matter where her father decided to take her or her mother, Haley would always show up in time for school in California. And now they decided that they want her to finish school at Tree Hill, it's her senior year.

"What? I'm sorry mom I think I heard you wrong." said Haley shaking her honey blond hair and her big brown eyes getting wider by the second.

"Lydia are you almost finished packing? The rest of the movers will get the stuff for us later. Haley go and pack up most of your things. Were leaving tonight." said Mr. James as he saw the two in the dining room. He couldn't wait to head back to Tree Hill, North Carolina. His best friend's family needed a lawyer to help settle some inheritance and something being mentioned about opening up a closed murder case. The only closed case that Jim could think of was the Davis-Roe Case. But the case has been closed for a good half a century that he knew of, maybe longer. He didn't know why they were opening up now. Jim thought Penelope Davis committed suicide after Eugene chose Elizabeth over her, but what does he know. There were a few different stories about what happened. Nobody knows for sure what happened. Whatever it was he would help out the best he could, his friend would give him all the details once he arrived in Tree Hill in a few days.

"But, but..." began Haley not knowing what to do and her eyes filling up with tears.

"No buts Haley. Were moving and maybe for good. Your mother and I are getting kind of tired by this big city. Plus our family is there and they all could watch you graduate instead of flying all the way out here." said Jim smiling at his youngest daughter. And that was it.

THSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHS

Now here we are.

"It's so…green." muttered Haley as she looked at all the trees and grass. They drove by a park where a basketball court was and a group of guys were playing ball. _Not my type and they wouldn't even give me a second glance._

The next few minutes went by fast and soon she was standing in front of a big beautiful beach house. The beach house was two stories, painted a faint yellow color and had a big walk around porch. It came with a backyard that led to the beach and looking around it seemed to be a really private house.

"Wow." was the only word she could get out of her mouth. This might not be so bad after all. Especially since the beach was only a few steps away.

"Yea," said her father, "it has been abandoned for years, only recently did the family decide to fix it up a little. I rented it for the summer from them because I've always wanted to see in the inside and it's not so creepy looking now." Jim chuckled as he began walking up the steps to open the door.

"What do you mean it's been abandoned for years?" asked Haley looking around as she caught a movement from the corner of her eye but didn't see anything or anyone. She shrugged as she began climbing up the stairs as well.

"Well…it's haunted." said Jim as he walked inside with Lydia leaving Haley outside scared.

"Haunted," she whispered as she soon felt cold and shivered even though it was a hot day. "I hate scary stuff. I don't even read scary stuff or watch scary stuff," Haley said out loud to herself as she picked up her bag and looked around once again before heading inside. _Why did he have to pick a freaking haunted house? It doesn't look haunted, it's actually quite pretty but there's something different about this house. Gah, well I wonder why its haunted, thought Haley._

_TSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSH_

Lucas Scott was reading his Steinbeck book quietly and peacefully on the beach until somebody threw a bucket of water on him. Thankfully his book didn't get wet and he turned around quickly to grab the person.

Peyton Sawyer tried to outrun the blond haired boy but was unsuccessful.

"Lucas!" she cried out as she fell into the sand next to him.

"Serves you right." smiled Lucas as he picked up his book again and looked at his friend. She was pretty girl with long legs and curly blond hair. They only became good friends during his sophomore year when joined the basketball team and she was a cheerleader. He liked her a lot because she was different than most girls and didn't get into the whole scene of trying to be most popular. Though he only liked her as a friend.

"Whatever. Anyways did hear that a new family moved into that haunted beach house? I found out today when my dad said something about because he helped put the finishing touches on it early this morning." said Peyton as she looked behind her into the direction of the big beach house. She saw moving trucks and people already moving furniture and stuff in quickly.

"Yea." said Lucas not looking up as he continued reading his book.

"How did you know?" asked Peyton. It was a big deal for somebody to move into the beach house. Only one person has lived in that house and it has been abandoned for years. A few weeks ago there were rumors that the family who owned the beach house was fixing it up.

"Family friend." replied Lucas looking up as Peyton shifted to stand up.

"Family friend? Hmm…Well I got to go. I promised my dad I would fix dinner tonight and I still haven't decided what I want to fix so I'm going by the grocery store. Do you wanna come?" asked Peyton looking at Lucas. She silently prayed that he would.

"No thanks. Have fun cooking." said Lucas as he turned back to his book and didn't glance up at her. Peyton frowned a little and then shrugged and told him that she would see him tomorrow or call him later tonight.

An hour later Lucas finally decided to head back home since the sun was setting. Reading certainly made time fly by fast. Stretching he looked towards the Roe beach house. The beach house has always fascinated him. When he was a kid he always sneak in and it was really easy to do so because nobody has even bothered with it for a long time. He'll admit it is creepy because each time he entered the house he would feel like somebody was watching him but nobody was there. But reading on the beach by the Roe house always made him feel peaceful. He felt like he had to guard the house and he hated the idea of a family moving into it.

Lucas turned around but he could feel eyes watching him and he quickly turned around looking in every direction but there was nobody. He finally looked up at the back window of the beach house and he swore that is where he felt somebody was watching him but like usual no one was there.

TSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSH

It was sunset and Haley decided to take a quick trip to the beach. She went to her new bedroom and quickly put on her one-piece bathing suit. When she looked out her window towards the beach she saw a blond haired boy walking away with a book in his hand.

A minute later Haley emerged out of the beach house where her family and some of the movers were still trying to sort out where to put stuff.

She felt warm again. In the house it was cold. Haley began getting closer to the water until she felt like somebody was watching her and turned around only to be pushed. She screamed.

TSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSTSHTSHTSHTSH

Brooke Davis grunted has she tripped. The heels on her brand new red stilettos broke. Great, she mumbled.

"Grr….why do guys have to be such jerks!?!" she yelled. She just left her date on Lover's Lane by the beach. It was a great make out spot; her first kiss was stolen there too, by Lucas Scott a long time ago.

Her date, Damien, was trying to put his hands down her pants and she wouldn't have any of it so she punched him. Sure Brooke was known from coming from a rich family with good looks and was known as the ditzy cheerleader, but she was no slut. There were a lot of people who thought that but they didn't know her. She was actually kind of strong too and she held her ground, giving her more confidence.

The wind began to pick up and her dark brown hair flew loosely around her. Brooke wished she didn't forget her cell phone back home. But she did so here she was walking home.

Brooke hated walking on the road by the beach houses. Sure they were pretty and her family owned one but it always gave her the creeps for some reason. As she continued walking mumbling incoherent words to herself she noticed that a family moved into the old Roe beach house.

"I would so not live there." said Brooke as she stopped to look at the house which had all the lights on and was fixed up nicely over the past couple weeks. "It's haunted. Eww...ah eh. No way. No sir. Nope." said Brooke shaking her head looking at the house and thinking about living in it.

"I'd rather die than live in some old creepy haunted house." laughed Brooke as she continued on her long walk back home.

Brooke didn't have many close friends. She wondered if there was someone her age living in that beach house. It would be fun for the summer to have a new friend.

Out of no where Brooke heard a scream coming down from the beach. Probably just some kids messing around, thought Brooke. But curiosity got the best of her and she decided to check it out. Running unevenly towards the beach as fast as she could, she tripped once again.

"Stupid red stilettos."

TSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSH

**I hope you liked. ****J**** Ask any questions. Constructive criticism is welcomed too. I kinda pushed this chapter along faster than I thought I would. If you don't get the idea or anything I'll send ya a message if need be and try to tell you what is going on with this story. Of course I won't give away the plot but yea…**


	3. Bronze

**Thanks HJS-NS-23, BrucasForeva, sexydreamer, Linkie, iluvmedou, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, AuraBell.**

**brucas831- **yes nobody knows Haley yet until now, you'll find out later about Brooke and Lucas, and there has never been a thing between Nathan and Peyton.

**achenbloedel- **you'll find out later in the story about Brooke and Lucas 'past'.

**Here I need to tell some things before I continue…anything that has happened on the show does not count for this story. All of their pasts (present) with each other will be told soon in the next few chapters. There is a little history between Brooke and Lucas. Nathan has a history of his own. Peyton and Brooke used to be friends but after Peyton secretly stole Brooke's boyfriend freshman year they haven't been friends. Peyton and Lucas are friends. Lucas and Nathan do have a history with each other too but nobody knows what it is. They aren't friends but they aren't enemies either.**

**Now I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Haley fell into the sand with a thump and looked up at the figure that pushed her and currently on top of her. She looked wide eyed back into the deep chocolate brown eyes curiously looking at her. They both continued to stare at each other until she heard a demanding deep masculine voice.

"Bronze get back here." Haley looked up to see a guy with dark black hair and intense blue eyes stared back at her as his yellow lab ran back to his owner, after he licked Haley in the face of course. She could stare all day into those ocean eyes of his. Haley was dumbfounded as she looked at the _sex god_ before her since he was only in his swim trunks. The guy continued to stare at Haley for a moment and then he abruptly turned around and walked away with his dog.

Watching his figure walk away, Haley fumed. Sure he was a sex god but he why did he have to be such a jerk that he couldn't even say sorry about his dog tackling her to the ground.

"Are you okay!?" Screamed a girl running towards Haley who stared at her in shock. Haley laughed when the girl got closer and fell to the ground.

"Hey it's not funny. I ruined my perfectly new red stilettos this evening by some ugly, smelly, rude, and nothing good of a basketball player, weird shaped teeth, horn dog who can't keep his hands to himself." Said the girl as she picked herself up off the ground and stared at Haley who was still lying in the sand.

"I'm Brooke. And you are? You must be new of course. Are you part of the family that moved into that creepy, but nice now, beach house? Must have. Oh I can't wait, you can spend your summer with me. We'll go shopping, have random road trips, go swimming here at the beach, go on my father's yacht and just have fun all summer long. Eeek! I'm so excited. Oh I know I look terrible right now but usually I don't look like this. Oh yea, what exactly happened to you and hunk boy?" Finished Brooke as she stared curiously at the new girl who stared back at her with her mouth open. "You might want to close your mouth before some bugs or something fly in there. It's like a big port hole." Haley immediately closed her mouth and stood up.

"My mouth isn't a big port hole. And what makes you think I want to spend my summer with you even though you are the first person to ever talk to me here since I've moved. Though this is the first times since I've stepped out of the beach house. And what happened to you too? Oh yeah my name is Haley. Haley James. I didn't catch your last name," said Haley after she finished rambling there for a second.

"Davis. And you better remember it. I already explained to you what happened, duh." Brooke said while rolling her eyes.

"Ok jeez. Well some guy's dog tackled me to the ground. I didn't know what it was at first and I screamed. Do you know who that sex g..I mean guy is? That jerk didn't say a single thing to me. He should have said sorry but nope." Said Haley and now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Well don't expect him to talk to you. He's a true mystery. Nathan Scott is his name. Big time basketball player and he's one of the best in this town. Comes from a rich family and is a ladies man. He only seems to go out with older girls or girls that don't live here. As long as I can remember, I don't think he has ever dated a girl from Tree Hill. His current girlfriend is some fat hoe by the name Rachel." Brooke replied scrunching up her nose.

"Oh." Was all Haley could say.

The girls continued to stare at each and look at the other's appearance. Brooke had style and Haley needed a little work. Haley wished she had a figure like Brooke and Brooke wished Haley would do something with her nails.

"Do you want to come inside the house? I can probably get you some sandals to wear so you don't have to walk home with those broken shoes." Brooke looked at Haley up and down before replying.

"Yes, as long as you let me cut, shape, and paint your fingernails." Brooke smiled at Haley as Haley looked at her hands. She didn't see anything wrong with them.

"Fine." said Haley as she walked past Brooke up to the beach house. Brooke stood there watching Haley walk past her and stared at the house.

"Um..Haley do you mind if I just sit out here and wait for you to bring those sandals out? I'll come over tomorrow and do your nails for you." said Brooke looking down.

"Sure," replied Haley as she got a confused look on her face. She quickly went to grab some sandals and asked her parents if she could drive Brooke back to her house. After Haley and Brooke exchanged numbers they promised to hang out with each other tomorrow around noon. Brooke waved goodbye at Haley before entering her home. Haley thought it looked twice the size of a regular mansion back in Cali.

"New girl!" yelled Brooke from a second floor window and Haley looked up startled. _How did she get up there that fast?_ "I'll bet you by the end of the summer we'll be best friends and I've helped you hook up with at least three guys!" With that said Brooke slammed the window shut and Haley laughed.

"This is definitely going to be interesting summer," muttered Haley as she drove away not aware that somebody was watching her.

**TSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSH**

When Lucas Scott got closer to his truck he heard a scream. He looked back into the direction of the beach house. Something told him to go there so he quickly ran over there. What he found was two girls laying sprawled out in the ground. One laying flat on her back and the other flat on her face. Both looked startled and he couldn't help but silently laugh.

His breath got caught in his throat when he saw _her_. The girl with dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and the cutest dimples on the face of the planet. The one girl that he couldn't bear to be around. He truly hated her with a passion. He doesn't even remember the real reason why they both hate each other. One summer it was just the two of them and then once school started they stopped whatever they had.

Lucas continued to watch as she animatedly talked with her hands and face scrunched up when she said something. The other girl, he didn't know. She looked cute but not his type. He quickly looked at them both once again before walking away.

He decided to call Peyton to get his mind off things.

**TSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSH**

Nathan Scott walked back home with his beloved dog by his side. He thought it was funny when he took the leash off of his Bronze and the dog ran towards some person in the distance.

Nathan tried calling his dog back to him but the dog just kept on running and finally jumped on a girl. The girl screamed not knowing what hit her and Nathan quickly covered his ears. Boy did she have a scream, he thought, hope she didn't break any glass.

He continued to stare at her as she looked up at the dog on top of her. Confused was written all over her face, it was priceless. Then his watch beeped but the girl didn't seem to notice. Looking at his watch he saw that it was almost seven. "Shit," he muttered silently, "I forgot."

"Bronze get back here," he said in a demanding tone. Finally the girl noticed him and her face automatically flushed a cute pink color. He continued to stare into her eyes and fell deep into those wide chocolate brown eyes of hers. Nathan swore under his breath as he turned around and walked away. He didn't even bother to help her up or say sorry about his dog.

He really didn't care.

Or did he? Once he got back up onto the road he saw Brooke Davis fall flat on her face. He laughed out loud and quickly glanced at the other girl. Must be new here since he hadn't seen her around before.

She looked really familiar to him. But he couldn't place it. He put the leash back on his dog and soon he felt a vibration coming from his pants. Nathan quickly took his cell phone out to see who it was.

Rachel.

**TSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSH**

_A girl quietly watched the new girl get tackled by a lab dog. She laughed but stopped once she saw the boy. Him. Then she smiled. Maybe there is some justice in this cruel world. _

**TSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSHTSH**

**Hope you liked. There might be a new chapter sometime this weekend or Monday. I decided to cut this chapter into two parts. You all will learn soon enough what happened between Brooke and Lucas. Review please. Good or bad. It'll help me write better! haha. **


	4. Rain and a Small Conversation

**Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews. After this chapter, some chapters are going back in time so we can know what happened a century ago. **

Chapter 3

_One Week Later…_

Haley walked onto the back porch carrying a book and a towel. She was heading to the beach to try and read a few chapters in the book she planned to have finished by now. But plans changed when she met her newest friend Brooke Davis. That girl was something else.

Nothing could go past that girl without noticing. Sure they have spent the last week together like 24/7 but right now Haley wanted alone time.

As she walked to the beach all Haley could think about was the past week and her second run in with Nathan.

_Brooke grabbed Haley's hand ran into Karen's Café. It started pouring rain and all Haley could do was just stand there and watch the rain fall._

"_Ya know you aren't like most girls around here," said Brooke looking at the soaked Haley who was now blushing._

"_Well it doesn't rain this much during the summer where I used to live," said Haley looking around the busy café and stopped when she met a pair of blue eyes._

"_Yea well it only lasts for a little bit and ugh look there's Nathan and his gagfriend Rachoe." laughed Brooke who seemed completely oblivious to Haley's staring. With that said Haley turned around walked to the counter leaving Brooke standing by the door all by herself._

"_Hey," said Brooke stomping next to Haley, "why did you just leave me over there all by myself!?" At this point Brooke was glaring at Haley, over the past few days Haley noticed that Brooke doesn't like being alone by herself, she always has to have somebody with her at all times. Haley was about to respond until Brooke busted out laughing._

"_What?" asked Haley looking around the café where a lot of people were looking at them, especially Nathan who seemed to have a smirk growing bigger by the second._

"_Haley..haha…you…hehe…oh my gosh…haha...did you realize when you had a 'moment' out there haha you were wearing a WHITE SHIRT!?" laughed a hysterical Brooke. At this Haley looked down and swore under her breath. "And you look like a hot red tomato too!" _

_Haley glared at Brooke and grabbed her by the collar of shirt._

"_Listen here Tigger. This is a catastrophe. HELP ME. Or I swear you'll never be able to buy those new stilettos you want so badly to wear, ever again." _

"_Hey is there a problem?" laughed a male voice from the other side of the counter._

_Both girls looked over and Haley instantly felt Brooke tense up so she let go of her collar. Haley noticed he was nice built with short blond hair and a very nice smile._

"_No Lucas we got every thing under control." snapped Brooke as she leaned over the counter and grabbed the towel that was in his hand. _

"_Ok. Whatever you say. Um…do you need a sweater or something?" asked Lucas looking at Haley with a smile on his lips. This made Haley blush even more until Brooke slapped her on the arm. _

"_Yes she does." replied Brooke while she threw the towel over the front of Haley's shirt. With that Lucas went off to the back of the café._

"_Brooke…"started Haley but was cut off when somebody put a shirt in her hands. Haley looked at the shirt and on the front was a basketball printed between Ravens Basketball. _

"_You can give that back to me later. Just don't ruin it or anything. I'm always willing to help a damsel in distress." smirked a raven haired guy with gorgeous blue eyes. Nathan._

"_Yea well you didn't help me before you idiot! And I certainly don't need your help now!" said Haley throwing the shirt back at him. _

"_Well you don't need to be such a bitch." snapped Nathan his eyes getting a darker shade of blue and threw his shirt back at her._

"_Argh you never said sorry when you dog almost killed me! And you didn't even bother helping me up or…" started Haley throwing the shirt back at him._

"_Bronze wouldn't hurt a fly. We were just playing and then for some odd reason once he saw you he ran away from me. When I caught up I saw him scare you. He wouldn't hurt you or…"_

"_Shut up. So what if your dog is nice, you weren't!"_

"_I am a nice guy maybe you should learn…" Nathan said while throwing the shirt back at her but was stopped short by a small snort coming from Brooke and a woman's voice._

"_Hey." said a woman with short black hair and warm dark eyes coming from the back of the café. _

"_Sorry Karen." said Nathan as he grabbed Rachel's hand and walked out of the café. _

"_What nerve." said Haley crossing her arms over her chest._

"_About time you did that," laughed Brooke getting a glare from Haley. _

"_Ya know Nathan isn't that bad of a guy," said Lucas handing Haley a hoodie. _

"_Yea he certainly shows it," said Haley rolling her eyes._

"_So Brooke…do you want some hot chocolate? It's on the house," said Lucas looking intently at Brooke. Brooke glanced up at him and shook her head._

"_I have to take Haley shopping," responded Brooke grabbing Haley and walking out of the café leaving a confused Lucas behind._

"_Why are you so mean to that guy?" asked Haley once they walked across the street._

"_Why are you so mean to Nathan?" smirked Brooke._

And that was the end of that thought Haley remembering that day. The past few days Haley kept trying to ask about Lucas but Brooke would brush her off each time.

Finally Haley sat down on her beach towel and admired her toe nails. Brooke gave her a makeover. Brooke did her fingernails, then they went to a beauty parlor where they both got pedicures, and finally Brooke took her shopping. For hours beyond end.

"Do you mind if I sit next to ya for a minute?" asked someone. Haley looked up and noticed it was the guy from the café, Lucas.

"I don't mind. I have your hoodie in my house I can go get that for ya." said Haley getting up but stopped when he made her sit back down.

"I'm Lucas."

"I'm Haley. Nice to meet you."

They both sat in comfortable silence for a little bit. Both had books in their hands too.

"Does Brooke ever talk about me?" asked Lucas looking at Haley who was startled by the question.

"No she doesn't, sorry. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just wondering. Umm so anyway. How do you like living in the beach house?" asked Lucas.

"Oh I love it. It's soo huge. Especially the fireplaces and I totally love the deck." said Haley as she looked behind her at her family's summer house, maybe her new house if her parents got their way.

"Great. I was hoping you and your family would like it. Do you like it being painted yellow?" asked Lucas.

"Yea. It kinda fits the house. Plus its summer and yea, the color just fits perfectly. Did you work on the house for my family to live in this summer?" asked Haley.

"Yea. My family owns it. I guess I should say my last name is Scott."

"I thought the Roe's owned it?"

"Oh they do. My mom owns it. Karen Roe." replied Lucas.

"Cool. How do you and your mom have different last names? Opps sorry. Anyways do you know the history behind the house. My dad has to reopen some murder case involving this house for some reason. Though if this house was part of some murder shouldn't this be closed off then?"

"Yea I know about the history. I just wish there were pictures so I can put a face to the names. There was fire at my great-great-grandfather's place like 50 years ago and all the pictures went with it. It's a shame. But I've always been intrigued with the house. And the reason me and my mom have different last names is because I got my father's last name."

"Oh I see I see. Well what I don't understand is why someone would want to bring up a century old murder case. I mean it's a long time ago. I hardly think that the person who wants to bring it back up doesn't understand that none of the people involved are living. And I bet the families of those people who are living today don't like it." said Haley.

"The murder has to be solved because I'm the one reopening it. There is one family that has all the evidence that can lead to a conclusion and I want it. And second, you don't know anything about this case." snapped Lucas getting up and walking away leaving a flustered Haley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter will be longer. **

**Coming up next…**

**-Brooke tells Haley about why she gives Lucas the cold shoulder**

**-Haley apologizes to Lucas and learns a secret**

**-Why does Haley see Brooke and Nathan together?**

**-A short history from the past…**

THANKS AND R&R.


	5. AN

Hello all!

Wow, it has been forever since I've logged on. I didn't know if I should continue this story or not but due to a lot messages, I've decided to write again. Thank those who have messaged me the few times this past month to update, I won't give names but they know who they are! I've come up with new ideas for the story . And thank you all who continue to put my story on alerts, favs, and such even tho I haven't updated!

So I'll be writing a new chapter soon, the chapters I wrote a long time ago got lost on my brother's lap top so I'll have to re-read my story to make sure what I thought of will fit into the story!

Thanks for supporting this story and you'll be getting a new chapter soon!! Within 2 weeks I think. School is keeping me busy!

- shygurl23

Oh yea…this story is definitely AU and supernatural. To warn you, I'm going to bring in a few characters from Harry Potter who is owned by J.K. Rowling. The characters I'll be brining in will be kind of OC to their own character (if ya know what I mean).


End file.
